supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammoth
Mammoth is the second of three Super Events located in the Snow Plateau area of the map. 'Requirements:' *Level 24 *Have successfully completed the Snow Station and Yeti. 'Yellow Timers:' *Each quest step has a timer, if you run out of time you can re-start the quest step or pay to skip that step. 'Rewards:' *The Mammoth gives 700 , 5 and 1 every 24 hours sc-mammoth-add.PNG|Mammoth - Add to to-do list sc-mammoth1.PNG|Mammoth 1 sc-mammoth-help2-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth: 2/11 sc-mammoth2.PNG|Mammoth 2 sc-mammoth-help3-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 3/11 sc-mammoth3.PNG|Mammoth 3 sc-mammoth-help4-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 4/11 sc-mammoth4.PNG|Mammoth 4 sc-mammoth-help5-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 5/11 sc-mammoth5.PNG|Mammoth 5 sc-mammoth-help6-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 6/11 sc-mammoth6.PNG|Mammoth 6 sc-mammoth-help7-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 7/11 sc-mammoth7.PNG|Mammoth 7 sc-mammoth-help8-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 8/11 sc-mammoth8.PNG|Mammoth 8 sc-mammoth-help9-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 9/11 sc-mammoth9.PNG|Mammoth 9 sc-mammoth-help10-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 10/11 sc-mammoth10.PNG|Mammoth 10 sc-mammoth-help11-11.PNG|Help for the Mammoth 11/11 mammoth reward.png mammoth reward1.png 'Quest Steps:' Mammoth *Click to add to To-Do List Mammoth I: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Grow 30 Crops of Squashes - (Farm - 2h) *Collect 12 Thermoses (Shopping Center) *Collect 12 Blankets (Ask friends) '''Help for the Mammoth 2/11 *Click "Send" The Mammoth II: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 10 Shovels (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 15 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m - '''can '''use items from inventory) *Collect 9 Flashlights (Ask friends) '''Help for the Mammoth 3/11 *Click "Deliver" The Mammoth III: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Train 5 (University - '''can '''use items from inventory) *Collect 9 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 15 Winches (Ask friends) '''Help for the Mammoth 4/11 *Click "Send" The Mammoth IV: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Collect 15 Units of Water (Water Tower or Water Tower Upgrade) *Grow 21 Crops of Apples (Fruit Farm - 4h) *Grow 22 Crops of Pumpkins (Farm - 15m) '''Help for the Mammoth 5/11 *Click "Treat" ' The Mammoth V: Quest Timer: 60h ' *Collect 25 Excursion Tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect profits from Flower Kiosk 36 times *Collect 12 Buses (Ask friends) Help for the Mammoth 6/11 *Click "Help" The Mammoth VI: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Produce 15 Lots of Printed Cotton (Textile Factory - 3h) *Collect 15 (Club, Concert Hall) *Fill the Bakery with 15 times '''Help for the Mammoth 7/11 *Click "Help" ' The Mammoth VII: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Collect 16 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Collect profits from Subway Station 22 times *Collect 18 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk) Help for the Mammoth 8/11 *Click "Deliver" ' The Mammoth VIII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 5 Twigs (Forest Spirit) *Collect 19 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 24 Cans of Paint (Hotel, Ranch, Family House, Comfortable House, Townhouse) Help for the Mammoth 9/11 *Click "Build" ' The Mammoth IX: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Produce 7 Lots of Cakes with Berries (Candy Factory - 10h) *Grow 45 Crops of Strawberries (Farm - 5m) *Collect 18 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) Help for the Mammoth 10/11 *Click "Help" ' The Mammoth X: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Collect 28 Air Balloons (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect profits from Shopping Center 26 times *Collect 9 (Wedding Palace, Film Set or "Love" Reality Show) Help for the Mammoth 11/11 *Click "Give" ''This is the end of the quest. '' by BlackRoseShelli - 03:11, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Super Events Category:Snow Plateau